


rickmorty garbage

by RibaBian



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Smut, Top Morty, but only in the most literal sense, he gets his dick in there but we all know who really runs the show, just skippin riiight past all that business, kinda bittersweet, no foreplay here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibaBian/pseuds/RibaBian
Summary: Rick lets Morty top for the first time.





	rickmorty garbage

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted to write a thing where Rick lets Morty top him for once and then spends the whole time making fun of him. Hope some of y'all sinners get a kick out of it~

Morty panted, wiping sweat from his brow, some dripping onto Rick’s chest where he was arched over him. 

 

“Damn, M-Morty. This is- is pretty pathetic even for you.” Rick grinned mockingly down at him, blue-grey hair splayed across a flat, dingy pillow, more wild even than it usually was. “Not even- already about to blOUGHw your load and you’re not even inside yet.” 

 

Morty groaned, rutting himself between the old man’s asscheeks, slick with lube.

 

Rick snickered. “That excited to f-fuck your grandpa, you- you sick freak?” he reached down and Morty shuddered as Rick wrapped a large hand around the base of his dick, lining it up with his own hole. “Go nuts, babe.”

 

Morty didn’t need further prompting, thrusting all the way in with little resistance. Rick was loose and open even without much prep from years of smuggling all manner of contraband, but he was _hot_ and velvety, and it felt like he was melting.

 

Morty paused, balls pressed flush against his grandfather’s ass. Did it feel this good when Rick was inside him? Biting hard at the inside of his cheek was the only reason he kept from coming at the thought. That and the fact that Rick would never let him live it down.

 

Morty leaned down, licking up Rick’s chest to distract himself from how close he was already. He sucked lazily at a nipple, slack-jawed from the pleasure and the heat, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva as he went.

 

Rick ran fingers through Morty’s sweat-damp curls, pushing them off his forehead in a surprisingly tender gesture, grounding the boy and making his heart feel full. Morty pressed his cheek to Rick’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. The genius sighed, but arched his back to comply, joints popping. 

 

They laid like that for a few minutes, Rick raking his nails soothingly on his grandson’s scalp and using his other hand to massage his neck. Morty was putty, and he thought he wouldn’t mind just falling asleep like this if it weren’t for his unattended libido and Rick nudging him in the hip with his heel impatiently. Morty sighed heavily when Rick pulled his hands away. Unwrapping his arms from the man’s waist, he sat back up, hands braced on either side of him.

 

“O-o-okay, Rick. I’m gonna do it.”

 

“Are you _reeaally_ , Morty. ‘Cause so faARGr all you- you’ve done is drool all over me and- ”

 

Morty pulled half out and thrust back in as hard as his little hips could manage, face screwed up in determination and arousal. “Sh-shut up, Rick.” He was proud he’d silenced the smug genius for once in his life, and he rode on the high, pistoning himself into the old man with all the force and speed he could muster. The gentle atmosphere from just moments ago completely evaporated.

 

“F-fuck yeah, baby. There we go. That’s my boy.” Rick’s voice stagnated as Morty fucked feverishly into him, and his flagging erection started to fill out again.

 

Morty’s cock slipped out of his hole a couple times as a result of his frenzied pace, but he quickly lined back up and kept going like a jackrabbit in mating season.

 

“Yeeaahh, you like that, don’t you? Y-y-you like having your dick up your old man’s ass, do ya?” 

 

“I-I-I-I-I I like it.” Morty moaned, voice cracking and high pitched with puberty and ecstasy. “I l-like it a lot, Ri-i-i-i-i-ick!” Morty came as he shouted the genius’ names in a warbled tone. It overcame him so sudden and hard he gasped in surprise, followed by a loud, shaky moan as he rode out his orgasm. Rick was grateful for the soundproofing he’d done on his and Morty’s rooms, in addition to the garage. Morty was such a desperate slut, no matter how dire the situation; the kid had no sense of control once he was in the throes of passion. 

 

The human part of him that had been raised into planetary sensibilities felt momentarily guilty about what they were doing, but a more primal part of him had known from the second he’d had the first taste of _his_ Morty on his tongue he would never get enough. It was fucked -- _beyond fucked_ \-- but the weight of the magnetic pull between them was too much to withstand. If Rick were a lesser man he might think it were fate...

 

Morty made an attempt to pull out, but Rick crossed his ankles behind him, dragging the teen back in and squeezing his lower muscles until Morty was squirming with overstimulation. 

 

“N-n-n-n no, Rick please!” Morty cried, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “I-i it’s too much!”

 

“NuURGHh huh, Morty. I don’t think so.” Rick used his leverage to flip them over, Morty’s dick slipped out of him in the process, but he ground down, taking the opportunity to circle his hips expertly against him. “You’re not done until I am.”

 

Morty glanced down to where Rick was grinding on him, seeing that Rick was not even fully erect. Morty moaned in pleasurable agony. This was pure torture and complete heaven.

 

“C-c’mon, baby. You’re young; you can handle it.” Rick encouraged him, stroking himself to full hardness with one hand, and sliding the other up Morty’s ribs, touching on every sensitive place on his chest and making him thrust up against Rick involuntarily.

 

Morty’s head was now resting against the pillow Rick had been laying on less than a minute ago, and he couldn’t help but turn into it, picking up all of Rick’s scent. Alcohol, motor oil, sweat, and something sour like lemons clawed it’s way into him. He felt possessed - owned. He wanted his grandfather to feel it the same way he did, but Rick always had the upperhand, even now. 

 

“P-p-please…?” Morty whimpered, a slave to the bittersweet bliss, the emotion he was too scared to name, and simply Rick.

 

With a speed only a teenager could accomplish, Morty was painfully hard again, flushed red from head to toes. Unaware, he chanted the man’s name _over and over and over_ like a prayer. 

 

Rick smiled down at him, sickly sweet and filled with nothing but bad intentions. “You beURRPtter be ready, Morty. Make it- make it good for grandpa Rick.” He said, shoving Morty’s throbbing dick back into his loose channel as his grandson --his own flesh and blood-- began to re-harden.

 

Morty hissed, not sure whether or not to hump up into him or pull away. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he might die...but _what a way to go_. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, but he felt in that moment that he would die for Rick.

 

He wanted to tell him this. Tell this beautiful disaster of a man how he longed for him in the rare hours they were apart. How he was consumed by him - how every piece of him was so far gone now that he might as well have the name ‘Rick Sanchez’ tattooed in big, bold font across his forehead…

 

But there Rick was welcoming Morty into his body again, and words and thought alike were thrown out the window. Rick bounced on his cock, stroking himself in time, and if the boy hadn’t come just minutes before, he would have just from the sight of his hard cock driving into his mentor, his life partner, _his everything_. Morty sobbed, completely enveloped and overwhelmed. He wanted to tell Rick he loved him, that everything he’d ever done was in anticipation of him. If anything had become clear to him upon his few visits to the Citadel, it was that Ricks and Mortys belonged together. Through thick and thin, love and hate, pleasure and pain, as long as he had _his Rick_ …

 

Morty was relieved when Rick finally came with a barely intelligible -- “Fuck yes, goddamn Mmm-Morty, _yesyesyes_ \--” 

 

Morty followed soon after, feeling accomplished and warm and sated, as he came for the second time that night. Most of Rick’s come landed on his chest and face, and Morty licked his lips, tasting his grandfather’s salty release on his skin.

 

Rick wiped off some of his own come from Morty’s nose, licking it off and sucking the appendage into his mouth in a lewd display that made Morty’s spent dick twitch, wringing every drop of come from his overstimulated body. 

 

In the hazy afterglow, looking up at Rick he felt invincible, like the man was a powerful god, protecting and possessing, giving and taking -- _always taking_. He lifted his arms, wanting to pull this celestial being back down to earth with him, tether him so he could never leave him behind, though he knew he already fell behind in so many ways.

 

Rick slapped his hands away. “Don't fucking touch me. I-i-i it’s too goddamn URRP- too hot for your clingy ass to be hanging all over me, _Morty_.” The man rolled off him, shoving him into the wall to make room on the tiny cot. His sweaty skin stuck to a diagram of some strange contraption Rick had tacked to the wall, but the bed was still small enough that their arms pressed together. 

 

Morty flinched when a pointy elbow dug into his side as Rick leaned over the side of the bed, pulling a nondescript bottle of alien liquor out from underneath and taking a long swig, some dribbling out onto his lower lip. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, followed by a drawn out burp. 

 

“You’ve got an hour to get it together, a-and then I need you in the ship.” Rick sat up, breaking all contact, not looking at his grandson. “We don’t have all day to- to be laying around, Morty. I have important science to do.” He said as he stood, quickly redressing himself like he’d done a thousand times before.

 

Morty squinted against the light that flooded the small room as his surly grandfather left. The smell of dinner cooking wafted in before the door was shut again, leaving him alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Rick and Morty sideblog -- url schwiftyszechuan if anyone is interested go check it out! I hope to eventually post some fanart I'm currently working on :)


End file.
